


The Saddest of All Flowers

by jessi_08



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Anya tries to figure out what Kate's favorite flower is.





	The Saddest of All Flowers

Kate looked down at her phone, smirking as she saw Anya’s name on the screen. Grabbing the device she laid back down on her couch.

“Kate Littlejohn.”

“It’s Anya Ooms, from ATF,” Kate smiled. 

“Evening Anya.”

“I was hoping for some advice?”

“Legal advice?” 

“Well no… I was hoping more for flower advice. You see this girl I work with, may have been seeing for awhile. We may have gotten into a little tiff this morning over her alarms. I wanted to get some flowers as a peace offering?”

“I don’t see how I can be of help here?” Kate said, she could hear a small laugh from Anya.

“Well, I’m not really certain if she likes flowers, and if she does what kind. There really isn’t just a general flower to get someone…”

“What did the florist say?” 

“Carnations, which are the saddest flowers that scream ‘I don't know what I’m doing’.”

“I’m sure you know what you are doing.” Kate could hear Anya chuckle.

“You see, I really don’t.”

“What does the detective side say?” Kate asked smiling.

“That I’m in the wrong store…” Anya trailed off and Kate laughed a little. 

“Just maybe.” 

“I’ll figure this out then,” Anya said and Kate could see the woman nodding her head, a bit embarrassed. “I’ll just be smooth and walk—” there was a crash on the other end.

“Anya?” The line stayed quiet except for Anya cursing. “Did you knock a vase over?” 

“I’m innocent until proven guilty.”

“I’m a prosecutor….” Kate reminded and Anya groaned.

“What do you mean its two hundred dollars? The tag says twenty-five!” Kate laughed. “I’ll call you back babe.”

“You’re still coming over?” 

“Of course.” Kate smiled hanging up. 

x-x-x

Anya smiled as Kate opened the door. She held up her ‘flowers’ to the woman. 

“Did you know Lego made a kit with flowers?”

“I didn’t,” Kate smiled, pulling Anya into a kiss. “I like them though.” Anya grinned back.

“Whew, I was worried I would never figure out your favorite flower.” Kate shook her head as she placed the two little 'flowers' on her table, pulling Anya to her.

“You did a good job,” Kate said kissing her. 


End file.
